Suwāru
by Catherine3
Summary: EM HIATUS. FIC DE FICHAS. Uma guerra entre duas nações desencadeia uma revolução num pequeno país pelo meio. A lendária espada Suwāru é colocada no meio da guerra e com ela, um exercito rebelde pronto a enfrenter os outros dois. FICHAS FECHADAS.
1. Apresentações

**Suw****ā****ru**

A história passa-se num universo alternativo em que Konoha e Suna estão em guerra. Ame fica no meio das duas e devido aos confrontos, o seu reino foi praticamente destruído. A princesa de Amegakure (minha OC) junta-se ao seu povo e tenta liderar uma rebelião contra os dois exércitos, carregando a lendária espada Suwāru (redemoinho).

**As hierarquias do exercito aqui serão as seguintes:**

- General

- Coronel

- Major

- Capitão

- Tenente

- Sargento

- Cabo

- Soldado

Os rebeldes funcionarão da mesma forma, mas não tão bem organizados é claro, afinal, muitos deles poderão não ter formação militar.

**Os personagens que eu atribui a cada vila são:**

**Konoha:**

Senju Tsunade (53) – fixo – Rainha

Hatake Kakashi (26) – fixo – General

Nara Shikamaru (19) – fixo – Coronel

Uzumaki Naruto (19) – fixo – General

Haruno Sakura (19)

Aburame Shino (19)

Tenten (19)

Shizune (25)

Mitarashi Anko (25)

Uchiha Itachi (22)

Deidara (18)

Hoshigake Kisame (27)

**Suna:**

Sabaku no Gaara (18) – fixo – Rei

Baki (29)

Uchiha Sasuke (19) – fixo – General

Temari (20) – fixo - Coronel

Kankurou (21) – fixo – General

Yamanaka Ino (19)

Juugo (17)

Hidan (23)

Kakuzu (25)

Akasuna no Sasori (21)

Inuzuka Kiba (19)

**Ame:**

Mizumaki Reiko (17) * veja aí em baixo a ficha dela * - Princesa, General

Maito Gai (27) – fixo - Coronel

Hozuki Suigetsu (18)

Hyuuga Neji (20) – fixo – General

Hyuuga Hinata (19)

Rock Lee (20)

Akimichi Chouji (19)

Umino Iruka (28)

Nagato (25)

Konan (24)

Zetsu (23)

Uchiha Madara (24) (o Madara na fic tem aparencia jovem +.+) – fixo – General

* * *

><p>Os personagens fixos vão de certeza absoluta entrar na fic. Os Generais já estão escolhidos, então, por favor, enviem apenas fichas para os ouutros cargos.<p>

Se um personagem não for escolhido para par, ele poderá não entrar. Caso 2 ou mais pessoas escolham o mesmo par, eu colocarei a que estiver mais de acordo.

* * *

><p><strong>Modelo de Ficha:<strong>

**Nome:** _Ordem Oriental_

**Apelido:** _bláblá-chan, ou bláblá-kun_

**Idade: **

**País:** _Konohagakure, Sunagakure ou Amegakure_

**Cargo:** _Lembrem-se, os postos de General já estão ocupados, enviem para outro cargo._

**Família:** _Pai, mãe, irmãos... Se tão vivos ou mortos e qual a relação com eles._

**Carácter/Personalidade:** _Definam as coisas boas e más. De preferencia, coloquem-nas separadas_.

**História:** _O que tem feito até ao ponto em que se reuniu com o exercito ou os rebeldes. Se quiserem podem também explicar o motivo porque se uniram a eles._

**Aparência:**

**Gosta:** _Entre hobbies, comidas, cores, etc..._

**Não gosta:** _Idem._

**Par:** _Opcional._

**Relação:** _O que pensam um do outro, como se dão (bem, mal, amor-ódio), se o personagem sabe que gosta dele ou vice-versa. _

**Outros:** _que tipo de armas usa, ou um cargo especial – como no caso de ser médico_

**Extra:** _caso queiram colocar algo que não pedi, digam aqui, ok?_

**Posso modificar alguma coisa?** _Avisarei caso seja necessário._

* * *

><p><strong>Nome:<strong> Mizumaki Reiko

**Apelido:** Rei, Mizu, Reiko-chan, Hime, Reiko-Sama

**Idade:** 17 anos

**País:** Amegakure

**Cargo:** Princesa (Futura-Rainha), General

**Família:** Rei Izuko e Rainha Mamoro, ambos mortos. O Pai morreu durante o inicio da guerra entre Konoha e Suna, 3 anos atrás. Mamoro morreu quando Reiko tinha apenas 2 anos, devido a uma doença.

**Carácter/Personalidade:** é inteligente, perspicaz e bastante corajosa. Daria a vida pelo seu povo e pais e muitos dizem que fará uma grande rainha, apesar de outros não concordarem. É um pouco calada, não por não querer conversar, mas por estar constantemente a observar o que se passa em seu redor. Tem grande atenção a pequenos detalhes e quando bebe tem oscilações de humor (chora, ri e zanga-se por nada).

**História:** Reiko só pode subir ao trono quando completar os 18 anos, contudo, revoltada pelos membros do concelho não a deixarem tomar decisões sobre o país – que está cada vez mais destruído pela guerra – ela decide formar um exercito rebelde e declarar guerra ás duas nações. A Suwāru é uma espada larga e fina de metal reluzente, capaz de dizimar dezenas com apenas um corte no ar, considerada um mito, foi passada entre gerações entre a sua família para a protegerem e para ela proteger os outros.

**Aparência: **Reiko tem longos cabelos vermelho-sangue presos numa trança até á cintura, quando soltos, eles chegam aos joelhos e são ondulados. Os olhos são verde-azulados e tem pele clara como porcelana. Tem uma tatuagem na parte de trás do pescoço, que todos os herdeiros ao trono devem fazer aos 15 anos. É de estatura mediana e tem um corpo curvilineo (peitos ligeiramente grandes, pernas torneadas e bumbum médio, etc). As suas roupas envolvem geralmente vários tipos de quimono ou trajes tradicionais semelhantes.

**Gosta:** gosta de equitação, esgrima e de ler. Gosta de qualquer comida picante e entre as bebidas que mais toma está saquê e sumo de frutas vermelhas.

**Não gosta:** não gosta de coisas "habituais de princesa" ou de pessoas falsas. Detesta insetos, principalmente aranhas e não suporta espaços escuros e fechados.

**Par:** ainda estou a pensar nisso.

**Relação: **?

**Outros:** Suwāru – uma espada com lamina larga de metal reluzente, antes do cabo tem um símbolo que todos os herdeiros tatuam no pescoço. O cabo é em prata e cabedal negro.

**Extra:** a tatuagem é essa: http:/*stevenlawson.**/art/Wind-Waker*-tattoo-88082126 (para ver tirem os asteriscos)

* * *

><p>Não sei com que frequencia irei postar, mas tentarei fazê-lo o mais rápido possivel ok ? (:<p> 


	2. Fichas Ainda Abertas  Personagens Fixos

**Suw****ā****ru**

As fichas ainda estão abertas, não se preocupem :D

**Contagem dos Fixos:**

Konoha: 6

Suna: 5

Ame: 15

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha:<strong>

**Senju Tsunade (53) - Rainha**

**Hatake Kakashi (26) - General x Sawano Yuzuki "****Amegakure****" (25) - Cabo**

**Nara Shikamaru (19) - Coronel x Akihiko Akemi "Amegakure" (20) - Soldado**

**Uzumaki Naruto (19) - General**

**Haruno Sakura (19) - Major**

Aburame Shino (19)

Tenten (19)

Shizune (25)

Mitarashi Anko (25)

_Uchiha Itachi (22)_

Deidara (18)

Hoshigake Kisame (27)

* * *

><p><strong>Suna:<strong>

**Sabaku no Gaara (18) - Rei**

Baki (29)

**Uchiha Sasuke (19) - General x Ryuk Misaki "****Amegakure****" (20) - Coronel**

**Temari (20) - Coronel**

**Kankurou (21) - General**

Yamanaka Ino (19)

Juugo (17)

Hidan (23)

Kakuzu (25)

**Akasuna no Sasori (21) - Tenente x Hiraoka Yuka "Sunagakure" (20) - Médica, Soldado**

Inuzuka Kiba (19)

Akimichi Chouji (19)

* * *

><p><strong>Ame:<strong>

**Mizumaki Reiko (17) - Princesa, General**

**Maito Gai (27) - Coronel**

**Hozuki Suigetsu (18) – Cabo x** **Hanatsuki Sayuri "****Amegakure****" (18) - Dama de Companhia de Reiko**

**Hyuuga Neji (20) - General x Lien Aira "****Amegakure****" - Capitã**

**Hyuuga Hinata (19) - Tenente x Kazumaru Hachiro "****Konohagakure****" - Tenente**

Rock Lee (20)

Umino Iruka (28)

**Nagato (25) - Major x Guren Cassie "Amegakure" (21) - Tenente**

**Konan (24) - Sargento x Yagami Yuki "****Amegakure****" (25) - Capitão**

Zetsu (23)

_**Uchiha Madara (24) - General**_

* * *

><p>Olhem pessoal, como podem ver, até agora só estão a enviar fichas para Ame, e as outras vilas (Konoha e Suna) estão a ser deixadas de lado xD<p>

Agradecia que mandassem fichas tanto para Suna e Konoha e que vissem agora os pares ainda disponiveis :D

O Madara e o Itachi tão em itálico porque ainda estou a decidir com qual a minha personagem vai ficar . mas os outros estão livres :)

**Ps.** _atenção que os pares definitivos ainda podem mudar, isto é só o que tenho até agora. Então, mandem fichinhas pessoal :D_


	3. Gaara NonStop! xD

**Suw****ā****ru**

Fichas **ainda** abertas.

Meus queridos, vocês adoram o Gaara né mesmo? A quantidade de fichas que tenho para ficar com o Gaara :O

O que me deu um problema e tanto . Vocês vêm, eu prometi ontem a uma pessoa que deixaria as fichas abertas até sábado assim com o par do Gaara em aberto, até porque ainda não tinha ninguem para o Gaara xD mas agora tenho até de mais :O

Então pessoas que enviaram a ficha com somente uma opção (Gaara) façam-me o favor de mandarem outro par para que eu possa escolher depois ok?

Outra coisa, **não** aceito mais fichas para Ame, então, escusam de enviar fichas para Amegakure. Ah! E o Itachi e o Madara continuam em itálico, não faço a minima ideia de com qual a minha personagem irá ficar, então, meus amores, eles estão fora de limites tambem xD

Ainda á 12 personagens livres, então, vejam quais são e escolham desses mesmo (:

Vocês também podem criar um par para a sua personagem, e eu logo vejo se consigo encaixar aqui :)

Bem pessoal, por favor, escolham apenas quem tá livre tá? Eu realmente não achava que fosse necessário postar de novo :o

Mas se eu não atualizasse isto, ia ter aqui um monte de gente a pedir o Gaara non-stop! xD

Outra coisa, isto é numa época de reis, rainhas, princesas e blá blá num mundo antigo. Então, vocês esperam eles terem pistolas ou metrelhadoras ou algo assim? O povo na época só usava laminas mesmo xD releiam as suas fichas e se a arma que me descreveu for de fogo, façam o favor de a trocar por algo da época ok ? (:

* * *

><p><strong>Ai-no-Hana<strong>, como o Neji já tem par - e olha que eu coloquei lá no cap. 2 que já tinha - e o Madara is off-limits assim como o Itachi, eu coloquei a sua personagem com o Hidan porque, ah sei lá, eu adoro o Hidan e acho que eles ficariam bem juntos *.* se não quiser, diga tá? xD

**Lanna**, a Akaeri Nina provavelmente pode entrar, assim como todas as fichas, então por favor, me dê uma opção que não seja o Gaara tá? Só para eu poder escolher! xD o mesmo para as pessoas que me mandaram só uma opção.. Gaara! xD eu realmente tou a ter um momento dificil aqui, quero tentar colocar todo o mundo na fic, mas o Gaara não pode ter um harém de mulheres, seria injusto com os outros machos da história xD

* * *

><p><strong>Contagem dos Fixos:<strong>

Konoha: 11

Suna: 9

Ame: 17

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha:<strong>

**Senju Tsunade (53) - Rainha**

**Hatake Kakashi (26) - General x Sawano Yuzuki "****Amegakure****" (25) - Cabo**

**Nara Shikamaru (19) - Coronel x Akihiko Akemi "Amegakure" (20) - Soldado**

**Uzumaki Naruto (19) - General x Kihoro Panji "Konohagakure" (18) - Capitã**

**Haruno Sakura (19) - Major x Setsunishi Takatsuki "Konohagakure" (19) - Tenente**

Aburame Shino (19)

Tenten (19)

Shizune (25)

Mitarashi Anko (25)

**_Uchiha Itachi (22) - Coronel_**

**Deidara (18) - Soldado x Hiraoka Yuka "Sunagakure" (20) - Médica, Soldado**

Hoshigake Kisame (27)

* * *

><p><strong>Suna:<strong>

**Sabaku no Gaara (18) - Rei - **_muitos pares! Por favor, não mandem mais xD_

Baki (29)

**Uchiha Sasuke (19) - General x Ryuk Misaki "****Amegakure****" (20) - Coronel**

**Temari (20) - Coronel**

**Kankurou (21) - General**

Yamanaka Ino (19)

Juugo (17)

**Kaguya Kimimaru (18) - Soldado x Yunoki Elis "Konohagakure" (17) - Serva da Rainha Tsunade**

**Hidan (23) - Soldado x Faye Midori "Konohagakure" - Soldado, Agente Duplo**

Kakuzu (25)

**Akasuna no Sasori (21) - Tenente x Hiroikuchi no Hikari "Konohagakure" (19) - Coronel**

**Inuzuka Kiba (19) - Sargento x Hatsuki Amaya "Konohagakure" (20) - Civil**

Akimichi Chouji (19)

* * *

><p><strong>Ame:<strong>

**Mizumaki Reiko (17) - Princesa, General**

**Maito Gai (27) - Coronel**

**Hozuki Suigetsu (18) – Cabo x** **Hanatsuki Sayuri "****Amegakure****" (18) - Dama de Companhia de Reiko**

**Hyuuga Neji (20) - General x Lien Aira "****Amegakure****" - Capitã**

**Hyuuga Hinata (19) - Tenente x Kazumaru Hachiro "****Konohagakure****" - Tenente**

Rock Lee (20)

**Umino Iruka (28) - Cabo x Matsuda Mariko "Sunagakure" (24) - Major**

**Nagato (25) - Major x Guren Cassie "Amegakure" (21) - Tenente**

**Konan (24) - Sargento x Yagami Yuki "****Amegakure****" (25) - Capitão**

Zetsu (23)

_**Uchiha Madara (24) - General**_

* * *

><p>Bye-Bye Loves!<p> 


	4. Capitulo 1  Passado Parte 1

**Suw****ā****ru**

Bem pessoal, como vocês podem ver, as fichas estão oficialmente fechadas.

E o primeiro capitulo já está postado * leia aí em baixo, espero que goste *

Ainda há alguns personagens livres, e se mandarem uma ficha para um deles, sou capaz de aceitar, mas se for apenas um deles:

Tenten (19) "Konohagakure"

Shizune (25) "Konohagakure"

Mitarashi Anko (25) "Konohagakure"

Hoshigake Kisame (27) "Konohagakure"

Yamanaka Ino (19) "Sunagakure"

Baki (29) "Sunagakure"

Temari (20) "Sunagakure"

Juugo (17) "Sunagakure"

Kakuzu (25) "Sunagakure"

Akimichi Chouji (19) "Sunagakure"

Maito Gai (27) "Amegakure"

Rock Lee (20) "Amegakure"

Zetsu (23) "Amegakure"

* * *

><p>Ás outras pessoas que mandaram a ficha e o par é o Gaara e ainda não me deram um par alternativo, tem que o fazer logo logo, para eu poder saber se vos incluo na fic ou não, tá? :D eu vou tentar colocar todo o mundo que mandou ficha até agora, mas vou avisar desde já que, como é uma fic de guerra, terá mais drama e assim, que propriamente romance. Aviso tambem que sou capaz de mudar ligeiramente as histórias (para encaixarem bem umas nas outras) porque gosto de descrever á minha maneira e não chegar lá e colar o que vocês dizem nas fichas, a mesma coisa com a descrição, eu vou dando os detalhes do aspeto aos poucos xD<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha:<strong>

**Senju Tsunade (53) - Rainha**

**Hatake Kakashi (26) - General x Sawano Yuzuki "****Amegakure****" (25) - Cabo**

**Nara Shikamaru (19) - Coronel x Akihiko Akemi "Amegakure" (20) - Soldado**

**Uzumaki Naruto (19) - General x Kihoro Panji "Konohagakure" (18) - Capitã**

**Haruno Sakura (19) - Major x Setsunishi Takatsuki "Konohagakure" (19) - Tenente**

**Aburame Shino (19) - Soldado x Akaeri Nina " Sunagakure" (16) - Soldado**

**_Uchiha Itachi (22) - Coronel_**

**Deidara (18) - Soldado x Hiraoka Yuka "Sunagakure" (20) - Médica, Soldado**

* * *

><p><strong>Suna:<strong>

**Sabaku no Gaara (18) - Rei x Tachibana Yume (18)**

**Uchiha Sasuke (19) - General x Ryuk Misaki "****Amegakure****" (20) - Coronel**

**Temari (20) - Coronel**

**Kankurou (21) - General x Sayuki Amaya "Konohagakure" (17) - Soldado**

_Eu mudei o ultimo nome da Amaya porque era Sayuri, então fiz a pequena mudança para Sayukii, para que não se confunda com a outra personagem chamada Sayuri (a dama de companhia de Reiko)._

**Kaguya Kimimaru (18) - Soldado x Yunoki Elis "Konohagakure" (17) - Serva da Rainha Tsunade**

**Hidan (23) - Soldado x Faye Midori "Konohagakure" - Soldado, Agente Duplo**

**Akasuna no Sasori (21) - Tenente x Hiroikuchi no Hikari "Konohagakure" (19) - Coronel**

**Inuzuka Kiba (19) - Sargento x Hatsuki Amaya "Konohagakure" (20) - Civil**

* * *

><p><strong>Ame:<strong>

**Mizumaki Reiko (17) - Princesa, General**

**Maito Gai (27) - Coronel**

**Hozuki Suigetsu (18) – Cabo x** **Hanatsuki Sayuri "****Amegakure****" (18) - Dama de Companhia de Reiko**

**Hyuuga Neji (20) - General x Lien Aira "****Amegakure****" - Capitã**

**Hyuuga Hinata (19) - Tenente x Kazumaru Hachiro "****Konohagakure****" - Tenente**

**Umino Iruka (28) - Cabo x Matsuda Mariko "Sunagakure" (24) - Major**

**Nagato (25) - Major x Guren Cassie "Amegakure" (21) - Tenente**

**Konan (24) - Sargento x Yagami Yuki "****Amegakure****" (25) - Capitão**

_**Uchiha Madara (24) - General**_

* * *

><p><strong>Passado, Parte 1<strong>

**Três anos atrás:**

O rei Izuko fora gravemente ferido devido aos confrontos entre Konoha e Suna.

Todas as pessoas de Ame sabiam disso, e todas elas se perguntavam o que seria do futuro deles entre ás mãos de uma garotinha de catorze anos. Reiko, no entanto, não pensava no povo. Tudo o que ela via era a imagem de seu pai sendo carregado inconsciente para o palácio, com o peito coberto por um lençol branco manchado de sangue. Fora acertado por uma das tarjas explosivas.

Sentada á porta da suíte real, ela pensava o que seria de si mesma. Não tinha mãe, a rainha Mamoro morrera de uma doença quando ela tinha apenas dois anos e Reiko fora deixada aos cuidados do pai que sempre a tratou com carinho. Agora, este aparentemente gritava de dor dentro da suíte e ela não podia fazer nada. Sentia-se uma inútil.

Em pé, um pouco afastada de si e encostada á parede, estava Sayuri, a sua dama de companhia, apenas um ano mais velha que ela. Normalmente, ela estaria com um sorriso no rosto, tentando animá-la, mas naquele momento, a jovem sabia que nada conseguia erguer um sorriso no rosto da princesa. Reiko, assim como ela, ficaria órfã.

Humedeceu os lábios e segurou o anel de ouro branco que trazia pendurado num fio fino ao pescoço. O rubi tinha a cor exata dos seus olhos e uma vez que ainda lhe era um pouco largo, trazia-o preso num cordão. Fora uma prenda da sua mãe quando tinha onze anos, era a memória que tinha dela. Passou a mão pelos cabelos cor-de-musgo e suspirou, antes de voltar o olhar novamente á princesa.

Reiko estava sentada no chão, com a cabeça sobre os joelhos e abraçava as próprias pernas. Parecia inocente, frágil e sobretudo, com dor. Jurou para si mesma que protegia a princesa dos inimigos, mas quem a podia proteger de si mesma se se quisesse magoar? Ela conhecia Reiko desde criança, todavia, não fazia ideia de que loucuras a mais nova poderia cometer. Rei era imprevisível, e isso, de certa forma assustava-a.

- Sayu-chan – largou os pensamentos de lado e olhou para a sua princesa com um ar curioso. Viu Rei secar as lágrimas e encará-la com os olhos verde-azulados repletos de cólera – eu odeio-os, odeio-os a todos – ouviu-a murmurar em voz baixa. Soube de imediato de quem falava. Konoha e Suna, os culpados do estado do rei. Engoliu em seco, enquanto observava levantar-se lentamente, com os longos cabelos vermelho-sangue presos num coque desarrumado e sacudir um pouco o quimono negro que usava. Então, a princesa olhou-a de uma forma vazia e sorriu – vamos comer um chocolate? O otou-sama não gostaria que ficássemos aqui a remoer sobre o passado – disse-lhe, antes de desaparecer pelo corredor num passo lento e elegante.

Sayuri seguiu-a sem questionar, contudo, bem no fundo, estava surpresa.

Ela sabia.

Reiko sabia que o pai estava morto desde o momento em que o tinham trazido para o palácio. Ela sabia que as várias pessoas caminhando dentro da suíte, falando alto demais para que elas ouvissem do lado de fora o que se estava a passar, estavam a encenar. Tudo daquilo não passava de um ato, os alegados gritos do rei, os berros dos médicos, tudo. Ninguém tinha coragem de dizer á princesa de Ame que o pai morrera, por isso o tinham levado para o quarto e encenavam uma tentativa para salvá-lo que resultaria em fracasso. Reiko sabia e por dentro, Sayuri sentiu-se orgulhosa da pequena princesa pela sua esperteza.

Não a podiam enganar e a dama de companhia sentiu-se agradecida. Havia muitas pessoas más que a tentariam iludir no futuro e se ela não a pudesse proteger, Rei teria que se proteger a si mesma.

Panji tropeçou num dos ramos da floresta da fronteira de Ame com Suna e caiu ao chão. Controlou a vontade de chorar e levantou-se rapidamente, não se podia dar ao luxo de ser apanhada pelos soldados. O braço esquerdo doía-lhe devido ás queimaduras, mas ela não queria saber.

Precisava fugir.

O seu irmão não tinha acreditado nela. Os soldados de Suna, os soldados da sua própria vila, tinham morto os seus pais. Mesmo agora, enquanto corria pela floresta com os seus cabelos negro-avermelhados sujos de poeira assim como as roupas, ela via a cena repetir-se vezes em conta na sua frente. "_Traidora_" a voz do seu irmão ecoava dentro da sua mente e ela balançou a cabeça, continuando a correr. Porque era traidora? Porque os seus pais tinham ajudado os soldados feridos sem perguntarem de que vila eram? Porque tinham colocado fogo na casa em que viviam e ela tinha sobrevivido?

Eles eram os traidores. Eles matavam pessoas da própria vila.

Suna não era melhor que os soldados inimigos.

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado :D<p>

Bye-bye ~


	5. Capitulo 2 Passado Parte 2

**Suw****ā****ru**

Olá meus amores! Bem, se ainda quiserem, os mesmos pares (com exceção da Ino) que eu falei ainda estarem abertos e disponiveis no capitulo anterior, ainda o estão. Então, caso queiram mandar uma ficha para um deles, sintam-se livres.

Agora... Peço desculpa por ter demorado 1 semana para postar (eu realmente não gosto de esperar eternamente por um capitulo, então odeio fazer esperar os outros x.x – sindrome Sasori xD), mas espero que gostem! Eu fiz-o bem grandinho, para compensar um pouco :D

E consegui colocar o pessoal de Suna (os das fichas) todo neste, nem que seja por um bocadinho :D

* * *

><p>Ps. Reparei agora em algo interessante :o tenho 49 páginas do word preenchidas apenas com os personagens (22) que me enviaram x.x<p>

Ainda vou ter muita coisa para contar sobre eles antes da verdadeira ação começar :o

Muito bem, para explicar, estes capitulos são para dizer o que os personagens estavam a fazer quando á 3 anos atrás, o rei de Ame morreu e a princesa (minha personagem) ficou sem familia alguma, sendo controlada pelo concelho.

* * *

><p><strong>Passado, Parte 2<strong>

**Três anos atrás:**

Panji parou de correr ao ouvir um barulho brusco próximo a si. Virou-se rapidamente e pulou para trás quando uma kunai foi lançada na sua direção. Arfou, surpresa e arregalou os olhos enquanto o soldado de Suna saltava para a sua frente e a observava com um sorriso torto.

Reconheceu-o.

Já o tinha visto antes, quando tinham colocado fogo á sua casa. Ele era um dos responsáveis pela morte dos seus pais.

Tomada pela cólera, correu para a frente e segurou a kunai que ele tinha atirado antes, o soldado, demasiado lento devido á surpresa, tentou desviar-se, todavia, ela pulou sobre si e acertou-o no peito. Ele arregalou os olhos, pegado desprevenido e caiu no chão inerte enquanto ela se afastava, surpresa pelas suas ações e com o vestido salpicado de sangue.

Ouviu mais barulhos na mata e, após arrancar a kunai do peito do soldado, recomeçou a correr.

Não podia ficar ali mais um minuto, seria julgada em Suna pela morte dele. Ela, aos olhos daqueles malditos, era uma traidora.

E era isso mesmo que ela seria no futuro. Decidiu, enquanto entrava em território de Ame e os ouvia ficar para trás.

**X – x – X**

- Yuka! – gritou o seu pai do lado de fora da casa.

A jovem de dezassete anos, Hiraoka Yuka, tinha os cabelos alaranjados presos em duas traças e os seus olhos cor-de-mel fitaram a porta de entrada, antes que ela se levantasse, sacudindo ligeiramente o quimono que usava e caminhasse até ela. Ao abri-la viu que seu pai tinha nas mãos duas katanas e entendeu de imediato o porquê de chama-la. Calçou os sapatos e avançou rapidamente na direção dele, pegando a arma e colocando-se em posição de defesa.

- O jantar será ás oito – disse-lhe, antes dele atacar. O seu pai assentiu e continuaram o treino.

Aquela era a rotina deles depois de Jun, a sua mãe, ter fugido um ano antes com o amante.

Yuka cuidava da casa e treinava com o seu pai, Kazuhiro, quando este não estava ausente devido á guerra.

Era feliz, apesar de tudo, mesmo que aquela situação não lhe agradasse muito. Guerras eram coisas inúteis, mas ela iria sempre apoiar Suna.

**X – x – X**

Shiji suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros enquanto observava os meio-irmãos andarem de um lado para o outro. Com dezanove anos era o mais velho e, como seu padrasto tinha morrido na guerra á dois anos, era ela quem cuidava de todos. A mãe, Yuka, tinha pouco tempo entre os vários empregos e com tantos filhos para cirar, ele tentava ajuda-la ao máximo.

Naquele dia, no entanto, estava de folga. Tinha entrado no exército á um ano, uma vez que era a melhor forma de arranjar dinheiro, mas aquilo que via nos campos de batalha, não era algo que o fizesse sorrir. Detestava Konoha, uma vez que o seu pai biológico era um espião de lá, mas com aquela guerra que parecia não acabar nunca, Amegakure, a pequena nação que ficava no meio das duas, estava a ser completamente destruída por uma batalha que não era a sua.

O novo rei, Gaara, tinha ainda apenas quinze anos. O seu pai morrera á um ano, por volta da mesma altura em que Shinji entrara no exercito, mas o filho parecia ser ainda mais severo que ele mesmo, talvez por isso o tenham deixado subir ao trono antes dos dezoito anos.

Os seus pensamentos foram cortados quando ouviu o choro de um dos seus irmãos. Desviou os olhos cinzentos em direção á porta e viu Mori, de cinco anos, entrar com os joelhos esfarrapados, seguido de Haru, o irmão gémeo, com ar de culpado e Anna, com nove anos, a ralhar com eles. Kaoru, de treze anos, apareceu pouco depois, rindo da cara que os gémeos estavam a fazer enquanto Anna tentava agir como a mãe deles quando faziam algo errado.

Suspirando novamente e esboçando um pequeno sorriso, Akurami Shinji retornou aos seus pensamentos.

**X – x – X**

- Yume! – a voz furiosa do rei Gaara ecoou pelos corredores do castelo.

A jovem de quinze anos engoliu em seco e olhou para Temari, que esfregava os seus longos e ondulados cabelos castanhos, pedindo ajuda. A loira riu e encolheu os ombros. Segundos depois o ruivo entrou furiosamente no quarto e, ao ver a luz do banheiro acesa, marchou na direção dele. Yume arregalou os olhos castanho-mel quando o viu na porta e pode jurar que tinha visto o ruivo corar um pouco ao deparar-se com aquela situação. Temari, sentada na beira da banheira, esfregava os cabelos manchados de sangue seco de Yume enquanto a mais nova estava mergulhada na espuma.

Ela observou Gaara virar-se de costas quando Temari lhe lançou uma escova e então, resmungar baixinho.

- Eu disse que não te queria mais no meio da guerra.

- E eu disse que iria de qualquer maneira – ela retorquiu, enquanto Temari os observava em silêncio.

Gaara bufou e gritou – eu sou rei, se eu digo que não te quero mais lá, tu não vais!

- Mas a Temari pode!

- A Temari é mais velha! – disse, já perdendo a paciência e então foi embora, resmungando para si mesmo.

Yume franziu a testa irritada.

Morava no castelo desde a morte dos seus pais, quando ainda tinha seis anos. Nesse tempo, tinha conhecido os irmãos Sabaku intimamente e tratavam-se como irmãos, contudo, Gaara parecia ainda achar que ela era uma menininha pequena que precisava de proteção a cada segundo, como se fosse de vidro e se lhe atirassem uma pedra, ela se despedaçasse completamente.

Bufou, deixando-se enterrar mais na espuma, enquanto Temari continuava a lavar-lhe o cabelo.

Ela ia mostrar a Gaara do que era capaz, ou não se chamava Tachibana Yume.

**X – x – X**

Amamya Yuki observou o irmão gémeo com uma sobrancelha erguida. Tinham ambos dezanove anos e já faziam parte do exercito de Suna á dois. Contudo, como naquele lado do país os inimigos se tinham retirado, eles tinham finalmente tido uns dias livres para descansar.

E Yukito parecia querer aproveitá-los a tentar seduzir as outras mulheres do batalhão.

Balançou a cabeça evitando rir. Era quase ridículo. Pensou, vendo Yukito levar uma bofetada no rosto e a mulher que ele chateada sair a andar furiosa na direção oposta á sua. O irmão, assim como ela, tinha os cabelos loiros, cacheados e bem rebeldes. Yuki prendia sempre os seus – que lhe davam pelo pescoço – uma vez que lhes dava pouca atenção. O irmão, que os tinha mais curtos, bastava balança-los um pouco e sorrir, com os seus olhos verdes iguais aos seus, que ficaria bonito. Claro que naquele dia, ele não estava a ter tanta sorte.

Ao vê-lo levar mais uma bofetada ela simplesmente riu, se levantou e decidiu ir correr.

**X – x – X**

- AYA! – a Hatsuki arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o grito do pai.

_Meu deus, o que foi que fiz desta fez e ele descobriu?_ Pensou, levantando-se rapidamente da cadeira e começando a vagar pela sala.

Pouco depois, o seu pai entrou e encarou-a com um misto de raiva e incredulidade.

- Eu não acredito que espantas-te mais um pretendente!

Ah sim, eles tinham começado a aparecer no momento em que completara dezessete anos á alguns meses.

Era uma jovem bonita. Não era muito alta. Com cabelos turquesa levemente ondulados até cintura na cor, franja reta e um pouco abaixo das sobrancelhas e olhos num estranho tom rosa, envoltos por cílios longos e grossos. A pele era branca e já tinha peitos fartos, que completados com a cintura fina, barriga lisa e coxas grossas, a deixavam irresistivel. O unico problema era mesmo a atitude dela...

- O que raios é que ele tinha de mal para lhe acertares com a torta que ele te vinha oferecer na cara?

Ela riu, relembrando, mas parou de imediato ao ver o olhar chateado do pai sobre si – era aborrecido – disse, como se isso explicasse tudo – eu quero alguém que me faça rir, que seja divertido. Não um homenzinho chato que me trás torta de banana, da qual, aliás, eu nem gosto.

O seu pai ficou irritado e então, jogou os braços ao ar como se desistisse – queres que te façam rir? Casa com um palhaço!

E saiu dali praticamente a deitar fumo pela boca.

Aya arregalou os olhos, surpresa e então, começou a rir. Ora, não era preciso ele irritar-se tanto. Ela tinha certeza de que quando os seus três irmãos soubessem, eles iam achar tanta piada àquela situação quanto ela estava a achar no momento.

**X – x – X**

- O que foi que a Yume-nee-san fez desta vez? Ouvi o rei a gritar – perguntou Nina, com treze anos, entrando na cozinha.

Yumi, a empregada que cuidava dela após a morte de ambos os seus pais, suspirou – foi para a guerra de novo. Voltou coberta de sangue, o rei pensou que ela estivesse magoada e, mais uma vez, foi tirar satisfações.

Nina riu um pouco – ele perdoa-a, o rei acaba sempre por perdoar a nee-san.

- Sim – voltou a suspirar Yumi – agora, queres um pouco de bolo? Acabei de fazê-lo – os olhos verdes da garota brilharam e ela assentiu, pegando um pedaço e sorrindo. Yumi observou-a com um sorriso pequeno. Vendo a menina de treze anos despedir-se após comer e, balançando os cabelos castanhos-claros ondulados até aos ombros, desaparecer novamente no corredor.

**X – x – X**

- Riko, devias parar de treinar um pouco, vais acabar por cansar os nossos soldados antes mesmo deles irem para a batalha.

Comentou Kankurou divertido observando-a deitar abaixo mais um coitado.

Matsuda Mariko, olhou rapidamente para ele, lançando-lhe um olhar nada amigável e então, desviar os olhos castanhos escuros novamente para o coitado que tnha acabado de derrubar – e o problema é meu se eles são tão fracos?

- O Gaara vai matar-me, esta louca quer acabar com os soldados de Suna ela mesma – murmurou soltando um suspiro.

Viu-a passar a mão pelos cabelos pretos lisos, até aos ombros e bagunça-los um pouco.

Até era bonitinha. Não tinha um corpo com muitas curvas, mas tinha peitos razoavelmente grandes – mesmo que ela tentasse tapá-los com casacos grandes demais e tinha um bumbum arredondado. O nariz, pequeno e empinado, era motivo de algumas piadinhas e a boca carnuda destacava-se bem no seu rosto. A pele tinha um tom ligeiramente moreno e ela era um pouco mais alta que o comum. Contudo, Mariko era a que mais via defeitos em si mesma. Sempre a ouviu reclamar dos seus pés, ou porque eram magros e finos, ou porque eram demasiado grandes... mas ele até a achava bonitinha.

Kankurou tinha certeza de que um dia, alguém ia conseguir aturar aquela resmungona e gostaria dela assim como era.

- Kankurou! – a voz fria de Mariko despertou-o dos seus pensamentos.

- Sim?

- Mexe esse traseiro gordo e ajuda-me a levar este inútil para a enfermaria – resmungou, antes de pegar no soltado por um braço e sair praticamente a arrastá-lo pelo chão, sem nem mesmo esperar por ele.

Kankurou suspirou.

Ele esperava que o coitado que se apaixonasse por ela, conseguisse domar aquela personalidade de gelo.


End file.
